Ying and Yang
by Cold Toenails
Summary: She's a prep and he's a punk. She's lightness and he is the darkness. Twins but completly diffrent. I don't know so read if you want. ps my first story. uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh im not really gonna write this no more
1. Ying and Yang

Phil POV (Point of view for those who don't know)-

My alarm clock rang snapping me out of my dream mode. It really sucks; my dream was about my band making it big time. I staggered out if bed and went to my dresser and pulled out some jeans and a Black Sabbath band tee. After throwing those on I went down stairs to breakfast to face another day of judgment and hearing complaints. I ran down the steps, jumping the last five. 'Oh great mom is already up,' I thought.

Usually I like to get up and leave before mom and, or, dad gets up to avoid their 'Why cant you be normal' or 'Why can't you be like your sister' speeches. They got old. I grabbed an apple and headed out the door. But before I could leave Mom stopped me. "Phil!" she yelled at me. I cringed and let go of the doorknob. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Where are the new shirts I bought you? You can't go to school like that," she said.

"Just watch me," I said. Before she could say anything else I ran out the door. I don't know why I even bother to stick around here anymore. On my way walking to school I met up with my best friend, Kimmi. "Hey," she said running to catch up with me. I stopped and let her catch up.

Kimmi has been my best friend since 7th grade. She has short jet-black hair accented with red highlights. Today she was wearing Yu Yu Hakusho shirt and army pants. Lainey is into anime, but I never really fallowed that kind of stuff though. She became my best friend when my old friends started to go their separate ways at the beginning of middle school.

Chuckie found some friends that shared the same interest of computers. He has become the most uncoolest person in the entire middle school. I see people beating on him every day. I would help, that's if we were still friends.

Tommy became the soccer star of the school. Oh I forgot to mention the football, basketball, and baseball star too. He rarely makes movies anymore. He's going out with Lil now. Tommy is the biggest prep I know. He said we would always be friends. Ha look at us now!

Enough of at It's the 8th grade now and have already made a bad impression on most teachers. Lainey and I went to our before school class. Kimmi was playing with a rubber band on her wrist. I watched her raise it up and let it snap down, smacking against her skin. "You know that could get annoying," Brandon said from behind us. Kimmi jumped at the sound of his voice.

"God don't do that! I'm extremely paranoid right now," she said. I snickered which caused her to give me a death glare.

"What are you so paranoid about?" Brandon asked her, taking a seat next to her.

She sighed. "Well I read my horoscope today and it said that something bad will happen to me." I gave alaugh. "It's not funny!" she said hitting my on the back of my head. I rubbed my head.

"So when's practice?" Brandon said distracting me from getting revenge. I stopped to think. 'Oh yeah I almost forgot.' Brandon, Kimmi, and I are in a band. And I'm proud to say that I founded it. But Lainey got to name it. She picked out Bloody Puppets. Really I feel like a puppet sometimes. "How about my house after school?" I suggested.

He raised an eyebrow. "What about your family?" he asked me.

"Well my mom is working out today. Howie will be out at shopping for shit for home. And if we are playing Lil will probably try to stay as far as way as possible," I said smiling at my last remark. Brandon smiled back. "Yeah sure lets do it," he said. The bell rang. "See you then," he said getting up and he left.

I'm at my locker now. While I was putting in the lock combination I realized left my book bag at home. "Shit! Shit!" I said kicking my locker. The door flew open and my book spilled out. I groaned and picked them up and stacked them back in. the second bell rang. I grabbed my math textbook and walked to class. I don't care if I'm late, I could really care less.

Lil POV-

My alarm clock went off. I softly sighed and got out of bed. I walked to the other side of my room to where my dresser was. I took out a pink skirt from Aeropstle that rode up to my thighs and a white tanks top with 'Girly Girl' written in pink glitter across it. I went to the bathroom to change. I went back to my room and sat on the stool in front of my white and pink vanity. I watched myself comb my hair as I thought about what things could possibly happen to day at school. I put on some mascara and a light pink eye shadow. Then I but in some earrings and sprayed a puff of perfume. Before heading down to breakfast I slipped on some white flip-flops. I then walked down the stairs. "Hello Mom and Dad," I said waving to them. They smiled and exchanged hellos with me. I smiled and took a seat at the table.

Just then Phil came running through the kitchen. "Hey," he said quickly as he grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit in the center of the table. I watched him run to the door, but he was stopped by Mom. I tried to ignore their fighting as I tried to eat my cereal. I sighed as I heard Phil leave and as Mom stomped back into the kitchen. "That brother of yours I don't know what to do with him anymore," she said making some coffee.

"Maybe it is just a phase," Dad said.

"Why can't he just be a normal kid?" Mom asked now adding sugar to her coffee. I felt a jolt of defense go through my mind. But I kept my mouth shut. I looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30 it read. "I better go," I said, "I don't want to miss the bus." I kissed both of them good by and went outside to the bus stop.

I saw Emma standing waiting for the bus. I walked over to her. "Hey girl," I said. She smiled and waved.

"What's up?" she asked me, "You look worried." I didn't realize that I looked worried. I sighed. "Oh it's nothing. Mom and Phil were just fighting again," I told her.

"That's all?" she asked. She giggled. "Don't worry about it. Your brother can be beyond weird." She giggled again. We gossiped for a few minutes till the bus pulled up. We climbed on board and took a seat near the front so we could get off quicker and avoid all of the pushing.

"So how's things going with Tommy?" she asked me.

"Fine," I said, "I think we're going to the movies Friday."

"What are you going to see?"

"I don't know. I want to go see The Wedding Date, but I don't think he'll like that kind of movie," I told her. I smiled. "But maybe I could convince him."

I sat with Emma in my before class. "Hey Lil," I heard someone say. I turned around.

"Hey Tommy," I said brightly. He took a seat and put his arm around me.

"So are we still on for Friday?" he asked me.

"Yeah sure," I said, "I just have to ask my parents." I heard a loud crash from the back of the room. We turned around to see what had caused it. I saw Phil and his friends laughing as a teacher scolded them. I shook my head and turned back to my friends. "He is so immature sometimes," I said. Emma nodded in agreement, but Tommy laughed.

"I guess Phil hasn't changed much," he said.

I was trying to open my locker but it was jammed. "Come one I have class," I said pleading to it, but it still didn't open. I sighed. Phil came over.

"Locker troubles?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said sounding a little sad. He punched my locker and it sprung open. I grabbed my literature things but when I looked up he wasn't there. I didn't even get to thank him.

**That's for the first chapter. Like it hate it, I don't really care. So review…whatever**

**Sincerely**

**Cold Toenails**


	2. Phil POV

Phil POV-

I was helping Brandon and Kimmi set up things for practice when Lil came home. "Are you guys going to practice again?" she asked in a whinny tone. I saw she had Emma with her.

"Yeah so," I said plugging in my amp. "Do you guys want to stick around if you want?"

Lil looked at Emma, who rolled her eyes. "Um no. Why would we anyways? The music you play is creepy."

Kimmi smiled. "I know," she said. Lil frowned at her. "If you guys don't want to listen then get the Hell out of here. There's the door, now leave!" She pointed to the door. Emma said something under her breath, but it failed to make Kimmi mad, it only made her laugh. Lil and Emma left the garage and headed to Lil's room. I slung my blue and black guitar around me.

We started off. I prepared myself to sing. I leaned into the mic.

"I'll be coming home just to be alone

'Cause I know you aren't there and I know that you don't care

I can hardly wait to leave this place!"

This is one of my favorite songs. I can relate to it. I really want to get away from this 'home'.

"No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

This is not a home I think I'm better off alone

You always disappear, even when you're here

This is not my home I think I'm better off alone."

I really do think I'm better off alone. You people make me feel this way. Why do you have to treat me like I'm some freak, but then again maybe I am. How come you are always there for Lil but never for me?

"Home!

Home!

This house is not a home

Home!

Home!

This house is not my home!

By the time you come home, I am already stoned

You turn off the TV and you SCREAM at me

I can hardly wait till you get off my case!

No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

This is not a home I think I'm better off alone

You always disappear, even when you're here

This is not my home I think I'm better off alone

Home!

Home!

This house is not a home

Home!

Home!

This house is not my home!"

This house doesn't seem like my home. I feel more like an unwanted guest. You don't know what goes on at school. You don't know how many people mock me for who I am. And whenever I find a little peace, here you come at start yelling at me! Go solve your own fucking problems 'cause I can handle my own.

The guitar started to play more frantically. Brandon played the drum harder. The tension was rising.

"I'm better off alone!

No matter how hard I try

You're never satisfied

This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone!

You always disappear even when you're here

This is not my home I think I'm better off alone

Home!

Home!

This house is not a

Home!

Home!

This house is not my home."

We let the music fade away as we finished the song. The garage door opened. It was Howie, back from the store. He started yelling at us as we put our things away. Saying stuff like "What were you thinking?" and "I could have ran you over." But we just shrugged it off.

"Well I better get going always," Brandon said. "See ya tomorrow Phil."

"Yeah I should be going to," Kimmi said, "Bye Phil. Oh and nice to see you Mr. Phil." Howie was just about to tell her to show respect to her adults but she ran off.

"Dad?" Lil said from the doorway. "Can Emma stay for dinner?"

"Sorry honey. She can't stay much longer. Your mother and I was planning a family meal," he said.

I scowled. "Then I'm leaving." I was about to go but I was stopped by Howard.

"No you will stay here and be polite to our guest. Now go to your room! Wait till y our mother hears about what you have caused."

I stalked back to my room. "I didn't do anything," I muttered as I sat on my bed. My room as changed. My walls were now black, but my carpet stayed gray. My models had been replaced with posters of my favorite bands. But I still kept pictures of Lil and me from back in the good old days.

I sighed as I looked at them. I seemed so happy then. I felt tired and decided to take a nap until dinner. Hoorah for dinner in Hell!

**End of chapter two. Next will be Lil's POV. See ya!**

**Sincerely CT**


	3. Lil POV

Hey CT here with the third chapter. Wow three… one less than four but on the plus side one more than two!

Shadow: Yeah it's about time you reviewed, so much for friends. Jk, Jk

Coco Puff: Writers block huh? You'll think of something…. Eventually…. Yeah thanks for reading though.

T/l Fan: Yeah Lil doing her POV right now.

I don't own any song I use. But I'll say this, I own Rug rats! Ha what are you going to do about that? Ok enough talk, lets get on with the story.

Ying and Yang

By Cold Toenails

3-6-05

Lil POV-

I was sitting up in my room with Emma. We were playing Ashlee Simpson (A/n grr I hate her!) to drown out Phil's music. "You're brother plays the most depressing songs," Emma said painting my toenails a tint of pink.

"I know," I said nodding in agreement, "it gets annoying sometimes. I mean why does he even want to listen to that kind of music?" Emma shook her head. While she finished my nails we gossiped about people at school and such.

My phone rang. I got up to answer it, trying not to get any nail polish on my carpet. "Hello Lil speaking. Who is this?" I asked.

"Hey it's Tommy," the voice said.

I smiled. "Oh hi Tommy," I said. I heard him say something else but it was hard to hear over Phil's band. "Hang on," I told him. I covered the talking end of the phone. "Phil quiet down! I'm on the phone!" I yelled, but they ignored it. I sighed. "Sorry Tommy, it's kinda loud here."

"What's going on?"

"Phil and his friends are having band practice."

"Really are they any good?"

"Uh I don't know, I'm not really into the music that they play," I said.

"Well I was bored I'll just call you back later when things quiet down. Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," I said, "bye."

"Bye." He hung up. I hung up the phone angrily. I turned to Emma. "I'll be right back. I just need to talk to my brother," I told her stomping out of my room. I walked to the garage, ready to chew out Phil. "Phil!" I said with anger in my voice. But I stopped when I saw Dad yelling at him already. Phil didn't look upset though. It looked like his friends and him were about to brake down in laughter.

I decided to come to his rescue. "Dad," I said. He stopped. "Yes Lil?"

I paused to think of something. "Can Emma stay for dinner?" I asked him. I gave him a 'perfect daughter' smile.

"Of course," he said. I looked at Phil to see if he was grateful for my rescue attempt. But he looked mad instead. "Then I'm leaving." he was about to go but he was stopped by Dad.

"No you will stay here and be polite to our guest. Now go to your room! Wait till y our mother hears about what you have caused."

He stalked back to his room. "I didn't do anything," I heard him say. 'Oh no I just mad him madder,' I thought. Some one coughed from the doorway. It was Emma. "Oh you're staying for dinner," I told her.

"Ok let me just call my mom quick," she said. "Where the phone?" I pointed to the direction to the phone, and she left to make her call. I walked to Phil's room to make sure he was all right. I opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked roughly.

"I just cam to make sure you were alright. God you don't have to be such jerk," I said rolling my eyes.

"You never cared before and I don't know whom you should start now," he said lying back on his bed, placing his arms behind his head. "Oh and will you turn your music down. It's killer on the ears."

"It's Ashlee Simpson and she rocks!" I said, "How can you not like her songs."

"It's kinda hard not to," he said smiling, "Really turn that thing off."

"No," I said folding my arms.

His face turned serious. "Then I'll just have to fight back." He walked over and look through his CDs. I turned on my heel and left. "Jerk!" I yelled before leaving.

"Prep!" I heard him yell back. I went back to my room. Emma was already they're lying on my bed flipping through a magazine. "What's up? You look mad?" she said looking up from the magazine.

I sighed. "Nothing. Phil is just so annoying. And he doesn't like Ashlee Simpson." Emma gasped covering her hand with her mouth. "Yeah I know. He said to turn it down. I told him no, so he said he was going to fight back. What do you think that means?"

"I have no clue," she said. We started flipping through fashion magazines talking about what we want to buy out of them. But then we were interrupted by a loud sound.

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

Drop dead  
A bullet to my head  
Your words are like a gun in hand  
You can't change the state of the nation  
We just need some motivation

These eyes  
Have seen no conviction  
Just lies and more contradiction  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time too late...

"Phil!" I yelled. "Turn that down." He didn't turn it down.

"What should we do?" Emma asked now sitting up.

"Fight back," I said turning to the volume notch on my stereo.

You can dress me up in diamonds  
You can dress me up in dirt  
You can throw me like a line-man  
I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you  
I have waited

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

But Phil only played his music louder.

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe in

Ignorance  
And understanding  
We're the first ones to jump in line  
Out of step for what we believe in  
But who's left to stop the bleeding

How far  
Will we take this  
It's not hard to see through the fakeness  
So tell me what would you say  
I'd say it's time too late

I growled in my state of anger. "Lil are you ok?" Emma asked. I turned the notch again.

You can meet me on an airplane  
Or in the back of the bus  
You can throw me like a boom-a-rang  
I'll come back and beat you up

Oh, I have waited here for you  
Don't, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat   
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna

It was no use. Phil just played louder.

This can't last forever  
Time won't make things better  
I feel so alone  
Can't help myself  
And no one knows  
If this is worthless, tell me so

What have we done  
with a war that can't be won  
This can't be real  
Cause I don't know what to feel

_Chorus:_  
So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
Can't find hope to believe

So am I still waiting  
For this world to stop hating  
Can't find a good reason  
For this world to BELIEVE

I played mine louder too.

I feel safe with you  
I can be myself tonight  
It's alright, with you  
Cuz you hold, my secrets tight  
You do, You do

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la  
in the kitchen on the floor  
I'll be your French maid  
Where I'll meet you at the door  
I'm like an alley cat  
Drink the milk up I want more  
You make me wanna  
You make me wanna scream

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la  
You make me wanna la la, la la la la

Before we could change our songs, Mom came and turned off both of the stereos. "What the Hell were you two thinking?" she yelled. "What would the neighbors think?"

"Sorry mom," I apologized. Phil just shrugged looking at the floor with his arms crossed.

"Oh hello Emma," she said, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes Mrs. Devvile," she said politely. "And how was your day?"

"Just fine. Sorry you had to witness that," she said.

"Oh it was nothing. I live in a quiet house, it's nice to have some excitement around sometimes," she said.

"Well your father is getting dinner ready. So go wash up," Mom said leaving.

Yeah that's all for now. How may people got confused during the music thing? I know I did somewhat. Yeah…..

Sincerely 

**Ct**


	4. The News

**Wow did I forget about this story. I didn't remember till I got like 17 emails from fan fiction about Me Against the World being up again. And then WHAM it hit me. I have a story on here too. Odd how things work. Also I changed the beginning chapters so that Kimmi and Phil are friends and there is no Lainey. OK? Good!**

Around five o'clock Emma had left and the family was sitting at the table while Howie served the meal. "Meatloaf?" Phil asked disgusted. "Why do we always have to have meatloaf?"

"Well I think that it looks good Dad," Lil said. Phil made a sucking noise. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're a suck up."

"I am not!"

"Now kids, stop this now," Betty said calmly. "We have something very important to tell you." The twins stopped bickering for a moment and waited for their mom to go on. But her eyes welled up with tears.

"What she is trying to say," Howie began to say, but he soon broke down too. Phil and Lil exchanged worried glances. "Excuse us. We need to talk in the kitchen." They left leaving Phil and Lil alone.

"What do you think that was about?" Phil asked.

"I don't know. But it must be bad," Lil said. "They were crying and everything."

"It can't be that bad. Howard cries a lot," Phil said taking a stab at his meatloaf and shoving it into his mouth.

"Well when have you seen Mom cry?"

Phil stopped chewing. "Good point. But I'm sure we can take it."

"Phil, I'm scared."

"Like I said, nothing to worry about."

It wasn't till fifteen minutes later when their parents returned red eyed and still sniffling. "Kids we don't know how to explain this to you," Betty said. "But your father…he…" She stopped to cry again. "He has cancer." Lil's lip started to tremble and Phil looked like someone had just shot him.

"Is Dad going to die?" Lil asked as a tear spilled from her eye.

"The doctors say I have up to next September," Howard said looking at his feet. Lil jumped up from her chair and hugged her Dad. Betty also joined the hug. Phil just sat there with the same expression. 'This can't be real,' he thought. He slowly got up from his seat and walked to his room. The rest of his family was to focused in their embrace to notice the he was gone.

**Phil POV-**

**I can't believe this is happening. All the times I wished that my parents were dead or gone…. and now it is finally coming true. I don't know what to think. This is my entire fault. People always say be careful what you pray for. But who would have thought that God would listen to me now? This is all my fault. I don't know what to do or what to think. How could of this happened.**

**Lil POV-**

**This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This only happens on TV, not to real people. Oh God why me? Why Dad? Why my family? What did we do to deserve this? I don't understand how this could have happened. Maybe he got it from those cleaning toxins. Maybe if I had offered to help out once in awhile he wouldn't have to suffer. Can you even get cancer from that? I know. This is all a bad dream and I'm just going to wake up in the morning and we'll all laugh about it. This isn't real, it's only a dream… Is it? Oh I hope it's only a dream.**


End file.
